Diary of a Dream
by Dreaming Violet Butterfly
Summary: A selection of Harry Potter Crossover request/challenges for anyone to take.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Pretty much this is my collection of Plot Bunnies/Challenges that I'll probably never get to. So instead of letting them sit and never get done, I decided to post them here to see if anyone would like to adopt them/take them up. Pretty much all that I ask is that if you do decide to take one of them on, is to review or message me with the challenge you want so I can put you here for others to know. I pretty much don't care whoever takes whatever, or if multiple people post the same story, pretty much all I care about is just being notified, and thanks in advance for anyone who decides to take one of them on! I would also appreciate any feedback on my Challenges so I can make future challenges more enjoyable.**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge: **One Piece/Harry Potter crossover

**Plot: **A few days after Dumbledore dropped Harry off at the Dursley's, a display of accidental magic causes Petunia to lash out, and attempt to drown Harry while bathing him. Panicked, the young Potter's magic reacts, and suddenly he finds himself in the world of One Piece, or specifically he finds himself in the Holy Land of Mariejois. This would have been an even more life threatening problem when the World Nobles found the boy, at least, it would have been if they hadn't mistaken Harry's scar as a sign that he too was a descended from one of the twenty kings. The Wizarding World is going to be in quite the shock when they meet this new potter.

**Rules: **

1. Harry is raised by one of the known World Nobles, meaning no OC World Nobles. You may decide who he is specifically raised by from the three and what his family relations with the other two are, or he can be raised equally by all three, but once again, please no OC World Nobles.

2. Keeping on that line of thought, I would also like to see Harry take on personality traits as well as the fashion of his new family, seeing how he is practically raised by them since he is/was a baby. I would also like for them to rename him something similar to them. And on a last note with the family, I would also like to see an overprotective World Noble family when it comes to Harry; I just find it overly adorable. **These Requirements can be actually bent to suit your need however.**

3. Harry has a slave like his family. They can be a OC of any race, gender, or they can even be main characters from the One Piece Universe. They can also have any relationship with Harry you want, whether it is one where they hate him with a fiery passion, to where they are hopelessly devoted. They must come with Harry to Hogwarts as well if/when he goes.

4. Harry may be found by Dumbledore at age eleven to go to Hogwarts, or be found at an older age, it's up to you. He can also be in any house you want as well.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can even be a slash pairing. I would prefer to have a slash pairing with Harry and someone from the One Piece universe, but it's ultimately up to you.

* * *

**Challenge: **Kekkaishi/Harry Potter crossover

**Plot:** Hiding from his cousin during a game of 'Harry Hunting', Harry Potter unwittingly stumbles upon a dying, nine tailed fox Ayakashi turned God, called Princess. Feeling horrified at the God's death, Harry does everything in his power to try and extend her life, or make her final hours as pleasant as he can. Moved by his kindness, Princess decides to give the young human child a gift, and fuses with him, forever changing the young Potter's destiny.

**Rules:**

1. Due to the fusion, Harry too becomes an Ayakashi like Princess. Specifically he becomes a nine tailed fox Ayakashi. I would also like for him to take on some features of princess, such perhaps her hair coloring too, just so show he did indeed fuse with her, however you do not need to if you don't want to.

2. Even though Harry has the power of a God Ayakashi fused in him, I would like to actually see him work for his power, meaning I don't want to see him pull of spatial creation until later, when he's been trained enough.

3. Because of the fusion, Princess should still be able to communicate with Harry, or at least guide him in the use of his power. This can be in the form of her voice whispering in the back of his mind guiding him when he needs it, to him just having all her memories if you don't actually want her to still be 'with' him.

4. Sometime later, Harry too must get someone who is devoted to him, like Byaku was to princess. This can be for whichever reason you want.

5. Harry also must go to Hogwarts, however, at what age, and how he is contacted is entirely up to you. His reaction to going is also up to you, whether he's happy or furious about it, etcetera.

**Pairing:** Like above, he can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can even be a slash pairing. I would also prefer to have a slash pairing on this one too.

* * *

**Challenge: **Touhou/Harry Potter Crossover

**Plot:** Harry Potter never did survive the killing curse that fateful night; in fact he too perished along with Lord Voldemort. However, if that's the case, then why did Dumbledore find a _very_ alive, baby Harry Potter in the ruins of Godric's Hollow? It's quite simple really, because Harry Potter isn't Harry Potter anymore, in fact _he _is better known as Alice Margatroid. Her only question is why is she alive again?

**Rules: **

1. Obviously this is both an AU Touhou and Harry Potter universe, with Alice dying in Touhou for whichever reason you choose. Pretty much, Alice Margatroid is Harry Potter in this, however, I please ask for you to please keep this Alice/Harry Potter character as male, you can make his natural appearance change however to look similar to Alice if you want.

2. The only other rule I can think of is that I would like to see this new Harry/Alice make use of Alice's puppetry through the fanfiction, or at least craft dolls like her. They can be like the normal ones Alice had used, or something entirely different, it's up to you.

**Pairing: **There can be a pairing or not if you want, even 'slash' if you want. However, like always, I would prefer a slash relation in this prompt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Pretty much same as last time, you can take any challenge you want just as long as you tell me so I can put you up here. Also, since I forgot last time, I don't own any of the series I'm using for crossover ideas; they belong to their original creators, I would be rich if I really did own them, etcetera, etcetera. And so, without further ado, I introduce my second round of challenges! Also, as a quick note, I would like to apologize for the length of my second challenge's summary, I just couldn't think of a shorter way to summarize it and it's also a little...crazy in the whole idea..so yeah, sorry again!**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Harry Potter/Familiar of Zero crossover

**Plot Summary: **Voldemort's resurrection in Harry's fourth year goes a little different, and the Ministry has no way of covering it up. Panicked, and desperate to give Wizarding Britain a sense of security, as well as to gain support, the Ministry re-instates the old tradition of familiar summoning during the upcoming year at Hogwarts. This would have meant nothing to Harry, who thought all he would get nothing more than a new pet. However, fate has other plans, and somehow, he ends up summoning not one, but eight babies, _muggle babies_ to be precise. And if that wasn't enough to fry his already frayed nerves, the one in the strange fedora just had to say he was in the mob. Can't he ever get a break?

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much there are only three rules to this challenge. The first is that Harry summons the Arcobaleno, including Lal to be his familiars, and the second, is that his new 'familiars' are very overprotective of him despite the shenanigans they may play on him; only because I find the idea of it all overly adorable not to do.

2. The third rule however, is that the Arcobaleno **cannot** have their curse broken in this story. However, anything else such as Reborn still tutoring Tsuna, and the entire new generation meeting Harry or anything else, can still be done if you want it, though you'll probably have to change time lines for it all.

**Pairing:** Like always, Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be a slash pairing. Pretty much it's up to you.

* * *

**Challenge:** Fate Stay Night/Harry Potter Crossover

**Plot Summary: **During the Fourth Grail War, the corruption of the Holy Grail causes the current vessel for the Grail to collapse and inevitably self destruct on itself before the fourth war could conclude. Outraged by the events, the major Magi families begin to quickly, if somewhat haphazard create another vessel for the Grail to continue the war; only to find out that no matter what they do, they can't create a connection with the grail anymore. Horrified at the turn of events, the Magi have no choice but to abandon the entire Grail Wars.

Meanwhile, in England, in a moment of cowardice and panic, Lily Potter stands aside and allows Voldemort to advance upon the child. In order to correct this mistake, the cosmos steps in, and through some meddling turns Harry into the literal vessel of The Greater Grail; forever changing him and his destiny. The curse rebounds, sealing him off from the power of the grail, and kills Lily and Voldemort, which in turn gives birth to the story of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and Lily's so called sacrifice, as well as forced Harry to grow up in the confines of the Dursley's home.

Seven years later, during a rather vicious beating by Vernon due to a display of accidental magic. A desperate mental call given by harry, as well as the physical and mental damage caused to him finally causes to powers of The Great Grail to unleash from himself, and summon, and bind a servant who would actually protect its vessel. Say hello to Harry's new best friend and protector, The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh!

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much the first rule/requirement for this challenge is that Harry Potter is the vessel for The Greater Grail, and is not actually a lesser grail that connects to the greater grail. This being said, Harry Potter has a lot of power for himself, explaining why he was able to summon a servant to him without the customary ritual and what not. However, I can't exactly see Harry being able to fully use the entire power of The Great Grail, so this being said; I don't want to see a super powerful, godlike seven year old Harry. However, I can see him being an abnormally powerful seven year old magic user, and can see him growing into more power as his body becomes more used to it, or if he trains for it, if that makes sense.

2. Pretty much like some of my other challenge ideas, I would like for this to feature an overprotective Gilgamesh towards Harry, possibly due to the power he has in him. However, even though he is protective of Harry, I would like to see him act like his normal, arrogant self around others if you can do it.

3. The Fifth Grail war can occur if you want it to because of Harry's connection to the greater grail. However, if you don't want the next grail war to happen, it doesn't have to. And also on this note, Harry can also summon a second servant later if you want, however, for now at age seven, I would like for it to be Gilgamesh.

4. Pretty much Harry must attend Hogwarts with Gilgamesh, you may choose the reason as to how he gets to Hogwarts as whatever you want. From Harry saying that he'll just go to another school who'll allow Gilgamesh to come with him, to Gilgamesh pretty much bullying Dumbledore, it's up to you.

5. I would actually like to see a questionably light Dumbledore in this. One who tries to do the best for everyone, even Harry, but knows that certain sacrifices and even manipulations must be done for the good of the future. However, in the end it's up to you in how you make him act.

**Pairing:** I would actually like this one to be Gilgamesh/Harry, when Harry is older.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Ragnarok Online crossover

**Plot:** While being dragged by his aunt into an old antique store to shop, Harry Potter finds a peculiar, old journal which seems to call out greatly to him. In a very rare moment of kindness, Petunia buys the journal for Harry. Later in the day, when he's put in his cupboard, Harry Potter decides to check out the old journal, only to discover it was the journal of a powerful sorcerer, researcher, and magical architect whom had a hand in creating a magically advanced, floating city named Juno in a world long gone. With teachings of old and advanced magic, and a new dream, Harry Potter now aspires to be the greatest sorcerer who ever lived, and revive the old city of Juno!

**Rules: **

1. Pretty much by the time Hogwarts rolls around, Harry will know some very ancient, and advance pieces of magic. Because of this, I would actually like to see Harry have a very snooty attitude when it comes to magic, viewing the British magic he has seen as barbaric and unrefined. However, I would like him to still go to Hogwarts, perhaps with the vague excuse that he may learn something.

2. Because he's becoming the equivalent of a Ragnarok Online Sorcerer, I would like Harry to actually be able to summon the elements they specifically have. And personally, I would like for his 'personal' summon to be Agni. However, it can be any of the elements you want.

3. Finally, I would like harry to actually attempt to resurrection the city of Juno, however minuscule it may be to the Ragnarok version. If at least have a house which is floating, if that makes any sense.

**Pairing: **Same as always, he can have a pairing or not, and it can be slash too.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Ragnarok Online crossover

**Plot:** Through the power of a mass amount of Ymir Heart pieces and the clergies desire to have their goddess Freya back, a young Harry Potter disappears from his world via summoning spell, changing the course of history. Appearing in the Holy Ground under Rachel Sanctuary, Harry is met, and greeted by people who believe he is actually their goddess in human form! Not only that, but it also seems that his eyes have become a jewel toned amethyst, and his hair lengthened and is now white! Of course, if that wasn't enough of a shock, those who summoned him now want to make him something akin to a pope or queen. Of course it's quite hard to be a queen slash pope when one is a seven year old boy, but hey, the people of Rachel have an excuse for that too! After all, a goddess can choose whatever form they want, and if she wants to be a man, so be it! Harry, however, does not agree.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Harry Potter is summoned down in the Holy Grounds instead of Gloom Under Night, and the clergy, upon seeing his image so close to their Freya, think they succeeded. Because of this, he must become the new pope of Rachel, at least by their ideas.

2. Harry also must attend Hogwarts later, but at which age you may decide, and how they find him is also up for to you.

**Pairing: **Like always, Harry can be paired with anyone or not, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Eternal Sonata crossover

**Plot:** As he laid in the Chamber of Secrets dying, with the basilisk fang held in one hand, and the pierced diary in his other, Harry couldn't help but decide that his life sucked as he slowly passed out with Fawkes crying over his wound. Of course, Magic, wanting her children to be happy, and Fate, being the meddlesome annoyance she is, decides to change Harry's perspective on life, and warps the young boy savior to an entirely different dimension where people are named after musical terms, little kids are given hammer guns, and that everyone seems to believe that only those who are dying from an incurable disease get magic. All Harry can think of when he wakes up is, "Where the bloody hell am I!"

**Rules:**

1. Harry still has his magic, and can still use magic in the Eternal Sonata world, even though he is _**Not**_ dying from an incurable disease. However, everyone can think he is if you want.

2. Harry must sometime meet up with Fredric and his group, or with count waltz, and can even join up with one of them. However, who he joins is entirely up to you.

**Pairing:** Actually, I would like to see Harry paired with either Count Waltz, Fredric, Prince Crescendo, Allegretto, or Jazz if that's alright, or no pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Same as always, anyone can take a challenge and multiple people can take the same one as long as they review or message me that they are. I don't own any of the series I'm using or else I would be filthy rich, famous, and all the other good little things. And now, here's the new round of strange challenges.**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Ragnarok Online crossover

**Plot:** All Harry Potter has wanted since he was a child was a friend. Well, that, family, good food, and a proper bed to sleep on, but the friend was more likely than the others. Especially with the strange book titled 'Confidential Experiment Results: Property of Rekenber Corp.' he found hidden away in the public library; this homunculus thing sounds like it would make the perfect friend for him! Actually, this whole alchemy thing described in the book sound exciting too! Poor Voldemort won't know what hit him.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Harry Potter makes himself a homunculus. It can be one of the original Ragnarok homunculus, a homunculus S, or even a human looking homunculus.

2. Harry is also going to be the equivalent of a Ragnarok Online Alchemist, meaning he's going to be a tad, or well, predominantly more intelligent and scientifically oriented than in the original.

3. I would also like to see perhaps some humor in this fiction, with Harry trying to disprove magic, or trying to prove magic itself was a science, and that most characters are 'dunderheads'.

**Pairing:** Pretty much same as always, pairing or no pairing, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Persona 3 crossover

**Plot:** Sirius survives after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, and decides that Wizarding Britain is too unsafe for his precious godson. He, along with Remus spirits Harry away to Japan, specifically Port Island. Harry, thought everything would be fine, what with Remus and Sirius opting to teach him magic in their new home, and them being far away and under new protections to keep them away from the British Wizarding World, at least, until he experiences his first Dark Hour. If that wasn't enough, these 'shadows' seem to have a great liking for our boy hero, and seem to stalk and admire him more than his crazy fan girls back home! As for S.E.E.S., they are just as, if not more confused than he is.

**Rules:**

1. Rule one is pretty much the shadows in persona seem to have some sort of 'liking' for Harry, acting like over excited puppies in his presense/lovestruck fans. This can be for whatever reason you want it to be.

2. Harry can join S.E.E.S., or can even be their enemy if you want. However, if he does join them, I would like for him to attend their school. If he does not/is their enemy, he can still attend if you want, or not, it's up to you.

3. Harry is still able to practice magic in his new home, and during the dark hour he is allowed to cast magic as well without being tracked. What he does with it is completely up to you.

4. Harry saves Shinjiro from his death. Pretty much the only thing I won't budge on this about. As for how and why, it's up to you. Sorry for all of those who may want him to die.

**Pairing:** I would like to see either Akihiko/Harry or Shinjiro/Harry, but it can be anything else if you want.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Persona 4

**Plot: **Sirius survives after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, and decides that Wizarding Britain is too unsafe for his precious godson. He, along with Remus spirits Harry away to Japan, specifically a small rural town named Inaba. During their first day there, Harry happens to meet a rather friendly gas attendant whom, after shaking his hands with them, gains the power of persona. However, his persona, much to the shock of the gas attendant, is none other than Izanami herself! However, unluckily for the investigation team, Harry seems to agree with Izanami's sentiments, and plans to help her the best he can.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Izanami is going to be Harry's persona, while she can manifest in the real world, she will also come to Harry's call too, if that makes sense.

2. During the possession by Voldemort, as well as the Dursley's treatment, Harry became a tad more sociopathic, as well as gained a healthy dose of misanthropy. It's because of this that he helps Izanami, seeing it as a mercy towards all others.

3. Adachi must actually 'like' harry. As a little brother or romantic interest it's up to you. He can also be 'overprotective' in his own way if you want as well.

4. Harry can also join the investigation team if you want, however, he won't truly 'help' them.

**Pairing:** I would like to see either a Dojima/Harry, Adachi/Harry, or Kanji/Harry because well, I honestly think it would be interesting. But it's up to you.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Code Geass

**Plot: **After a display of accidental magic one winter night, Harry Potter is thrown out of number four and is left to fend for himself in the biting cold. Trying to find some form of shelter or warmth, Harry inevitably stumbles upon a green haired woman sleeping in the snow. With the compassion that a six year old child can muster, Harry does his best to keep her warm. C.C, who is in reality is awake, is touched by his gesture of good will, and decides to find out who he is. Disgusted after finding out about his treatment, C.C. makes a split second decision and decides to give the power of Geass to Harry. Dumbledore had always thought that the power he knew not of was love; apparently he seems to be right when Harry obtains C.C.'s original Geass.

**Rules:**

1. Harry must be given C.C.'s geass, pretty much meaning that he can make people love him. Whether you make this a humorous fiction with Harry making everyone fall in love, to dramatic or serious is completely up to you.

2. Harry must actually use his Geass to further himself, from actually manipulating the Dursleys to furthering his education. I do like to have a smart Harry. Also on this topic, I would also like Harry to act a bit arrogant, vain, or even selfish.

3. If you want, like with C.C., Harry's Geass can develop to the point it makes everyone fall in love with him.

4. Also, if you really, really want, some accident may happen later where Harry is thrown into the future were he can meet/participate in the Code Geass storyline.

**Pairing: **Same as always, Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Same as always, I don't own any of the series I use for the challenges or else I would be rich. Also, review or message me if you want to take one, so I can put you up here etcetera, etcetera. And that's pretty much it, now onto the challenges!**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne crossover

**Plot:** A young Harry Potter is visited by one Mr. Louis Cypher who has taken a rather avid interest in the abnormally magically powerful savior. On a mere whim, he offers Harry a choice to break away from what fate has bestowed upon him, and to carve out his own destiny. Harry Potter accepts, and thus is given the body of a demon, and sent off to a new realm to train. Dumbledore is less than pleased when he finds out.

**Rules:**

1. The offer from Lous Cypher, aka Lucifer, must be given sometime between age six, and after the Tri Wizard Tournament, when he accepts it is up to you.

2. Even though Harry gains new powers from Magatama, he must still be able to use his magic.

3. Harry may convince any type of demon to join him if you want, and may be any type of alignment you want as well, however I would like for him to have a good relation with the mannequins in the dimension.

**Pairing:** I would actually like to see a Hitosura/Harry pairing, but it can be anything you want.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Bioshock

**Plot:** A few days after Harry was left on the Dursley's doorstep, Vernon gets a strange letter inviting him to the 'greatest city' on the face of the earth, Rapture. Enticed by the promises in the letter, he and Petunia pack up and move the entire family to a still functional Rapture. Five years later, Harry Potter is taken into the experimental Little Brother program. However, due to his magic, Harry did not share the same maddening fate as the other Little Brother's, and still retained his mind after the experiment. Intrigued, the scientist decided to let Harry Potter roam with the Little Sisters, whom after some observation they find that he acts much like a Little Sister himself! How will Dumbledore react once he finds a Little Brother Potter with his Big Daddy?

**Rules:**

1. For those who have not played Bioshock, Big Daddies protect little sister's because of their scent. Because Harry is a 'little brother' his scent is different, and because of such, he has a personalized Big Daddy built for him.

2. If you want, Harry may age as a Little Brother, or he may stay stuck as a six year old.

3. I would actually like for Dumbledore and them to find Harry after fourth year, with Sirius.

**Pairing:** Same as always, it can have a pairing or none, and can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Buso Renkin

**Plot:** A genius Harry Potter left physically frail from the Dursley's over excessive abuse and the mass amount of magic in him has grown tired of the tedious half life he lives and his own weakness. At least, he was until one day he stumbled upon the half completed formula to create a creature known as a Homunculus. Intrigued, and given hope that he may cure his damnable frailty, Harry Potter sets his mind upon the task of finishing up the research, and turning himself into a Human Homunculus. He would have been able to succeed too, if it wasn't for that meddlesome Headmaster butting in and literally forcing him to attend some magic school. At least he'll be able to grow strong there, and bring his homunculi too.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Harry is sort of like Chouno in this, sans the whole dying bit. Pretty much he will have a small group of loyal homunculi with him, the maximum number of five. However, you may decide which type of homunculi they are, their gender, and look.

2. In this story, I would like for it to be where the more magic someone has, the more physically frail their body becomes to encase the new power. Meaning pretty much Harry is going to be a powerful wizard in this.

3. Harry may also have a meeting with the entire Alchemist Regime, and even do battle with them. Though, he doesn't have to, it's entirely up to you.

**Pairing:** I would actually like to see a Male Homunculus/Harry pairing, however, it can be anything you want, and slash too.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Touhou

**Plot:** Bored, Yukari decides to play a prank on Gensokyo's newest resident Byakuren by sending her to England, specifically Surrey via Portal. Byakuren, a tad miffed but with nothing else to do decides to roam the darkened streets of Surrey until Yukari finally brings her back, only to find a baby Harry Potter suffering from what looks like mild hypothermia on the steps of the Dursley's. Horrified at someone leaving a young child out in the cold, Byakuren quickly takes the young child in an attempt to warm him up, only to be teleported back to Gensokyo with Harry when Yukari comes back. Feeling slightly guilty for bringing the child from her, and slightly annoyed at Yukari who refuses to send him back, Byakuren decides to raise Harry by herself. How will Hogwarts deal with a new Harry who is described as something akin to a Youkai Jesus?

**Rules:**

1. I would like Harry to actually have a loyal little gang of Male Youkai that he saved, much like Byakuren saved her friends and they joined her. I know that there are really no Male Youkai shown in Gensokyo...but hey, more of a challenge, right?

2. I would also like for Harry to display many characteristics of Byakuren, and perhaps to learn some magic from her, and the other magicians in Gensokyo.

**Pairing:** I actually would like for this to be a small male youkai harem/Harry, but it can be anything you want, and even slash.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Same as always, I don't own any of the series I use. Anyone can take a challenge and also either pm or review with the challenge you want to take so I can put it up here so others can find it. Now onwards to the next slew of challenges!**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Phantom Brave crossover

**Plot:** Ever since he was young, Harry Potter was able to see and do things no ordinary person or wizard could. This included seeing magical and non magical spirits, performing strange magic, and somehow bringing said spirits into the physical world; Oh, and his bright green hair was unique too. How will Dumbledore deal with this strange savior whom everyone seems to believe cursed?

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much rule one is Harry shares a few physical features similar to Marona. Meaning pretty much he has bright green hair, abnormally bright green eyes, and slightly pointed ears. However else he looks is up to you.

2. Much like Marona, Harry has a phantom that looks out specifically for him. However, who or what that phantom is, is entirely up to you.

3. The muggle world and some or most of the magical world must think Harry's cursed, due to his exotic appearance or because they have a slight idea of what he can do.

4. Harry can live with the Dursley's if you want, or heck, he can even have his own little island like Marona did. However, please have a somewhat plausible explanation for wherever he resides.

**Pairing:** Same as always, he can have a pairing or not, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Bayonetta crossover

**Plot:** The Wizarding World is thrown into chaos when they catch wind that their five year old savior disappeared from his supposedly 'safe' location at Number Four. For years a search party headed by one Albus Dumbledore has been searching in hope of finding the missing savior, even after he had been proclaimed dead. However, nine years later, after the Tri Wizard Tournament and the unintended revival of one Dark Lord through one of the contestants, does Harry Potter make himself known. Calling himself Father Freyr, he proclaims himself as the last of the Lumen Sages, and that he with the angelic forces of Paridiso will erase abominations known as wizards from the world. The Wizarding World can't help but feel that they're screwed.

**Rules:**

1. Harry Potter is a Lumen Sage in this, and is pretty much almost like Father Balder power wise. Pretty much you're free to do whatever you want with this and the former statement is the only rule to this challenge.

**Pairing: **Same as always, it can be anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts Crossover

**Plot:** Zexion thought that when he died, it would be the ultimate end for him. However, he somewhat pleasantly finds out that in the end, he seemed to reincarnate in a one year old Harry Potter who was recently hit by Lord Voldemort's killing curse. Of course, what's our favorite cloaked schemer to do now that he finds himself in a world which would see him manipulated by a magical headmaster to gain him more glory? Why, the answer is quite simple; he'll just have to manipulate and take over this new world himself so it never happens again. Luckily he still has his lexicon with him.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Harry Potter is the reincarnation of one Zexion, with the same powers he had as a nobody. Whether he is a nobody or not is entirely up to you. He can also look like Zexion later if you like.

2. Pretty much I would like a manipulative Dumbledore in this, just so Zexion can get into some shenanigans and make our favorite old cougar's plans backfire.

3. His entire goal for the world, or for his life can actually be whatever you want, he doesn't really have to take over the new world. Though I find the idea rather fun.

4. Other organization members may be reincarnated if you want.

**Pairing: **If you actually have Demyx or Saix reincarnated, I would like for Zexion to be paired with one of them. Otherwise you can pretty much pair him with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Same as always, I don't own any of the series I use or else I would be filthy rich. Anyone can take a challenge and also either pm or review with the challenge you want to take so I can put it up here so others can find it. Alright, time for the next batch! Also, on a quick note, I apologize for how awkward the first and third challenge's plot is worded. I would also like to wish a belated happy valentine's day to everyone, since I couldn't update these challenges yesterday.**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Chobits crossover

**Plot: **Returning to the Dursley's for the summer, Harry realizes he has been more out of touch with the muggle world than he originally thought when he meets a persocom for the first time. Of course, this would have meant nothing for our favorite wizard if Dudley hadn't decided to throw a tantrum, and demand that he had to have a persocom. Being dragged to the closest store stationed in London, the Dursleys and Harry are met with a rather strange occurrence when a brand new and unique male type model persocom seems to attach itself to Harry, whom it thinks is its lord and master! Hijinks ensure when the Dursley's are forced to grudgingly buy the new persocom for their nephew.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much this takes place either after Harry's second, third, fourth, or fifth year. It can't take place after first year, or well, it can if you really want it to.

2. Pretty much Harry's new persocom must come to Hogwarts with him. As for how he runs at Hogwarts it's pretty much entirely up to you to choose.

3. The persocom can look like anything; it's pretty much up to you. However, it is a male persocom.

4. Harry can acquire more persocoms if you want, however in the beginning only one, maybe two are allowed.

5. Harry's Persocom see's him as his master/lord, and aptly calls him as such even if Harry asks him to just call him Harry. If the previous thing occurs, he may call him Master Harry or Lord Harry.

**Pairing: **I would actually like to see this as a Male Persocom/Harry Pairing.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess crossover

**Plot:** Instead of leaving Harry with a cursed scar on that faithful Halloween night, Voldemort's killing curse instead unleashes a very old, powerful, and dark power from the young savior; a power which has not been seen since the days of the Dark Interlopers. Dumbledore, disturbed by the mass quantity of incredibly evil magic radiating off of a baby Harry Potter, performs a very powerful and old ritual in a desperate attempt to 'cleans' the child's magic, only for something to go wrong and the savior to disappear. Guilt ridden, the headmaster informs the Wizarding world of the savior's demise. However, ten years later, Dumbledore gets some rather good news when the Hogwart's registry shows Harry is indeed alive, and becomes almost elated when he finds out that young Harry would indeed attend Hogwarts. Desperate to make amends for his mistakes Dumbledore is sent into frenzy to make sure everything is ready for Harry's reentrance to the Wizarding world, by informing the savior himself. However, he can't help but wonder what the child mean's when he asks 'Are Twili allowed to attend?'.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much the ritual Dumbledore does sends Harry into the Twilight realm, where pretty much he is raised as a Twili, and eventually actually becomes a Twili. How he looks is up to you.

2. Twilight Princess and all the events which happened have occurred in a different dimension than Harry's, and have passed. However, if you want, Midna can still be around, and be the one to raise Harry if you want to.

3. While Harry's magic feels like 'darkness and evil', he's not actually evil or anything, or well, he doesn't have to be. I would just like for his magic to feel that way.

**Pairing:** Same as always, he can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Eyeshield 21

**Plot:** A physically weak six year old Harry meets one Rikiya Gao at a park when he's forced to go on a trip to Japan with his relatives. An argument occurs and Harry Potter ends up directly facing Gao, and with his own mind ends up even matching him in a fight together. Ever since that moment, Gao became Harry's best friend. However, all good things must come to an end, and Harry had to go back to England. Ten years later, Harry flees from England to avoid the ministry and avid fans after defeating Voldemort. While there, Harry meets up with Gao again, and their flame of friendship is reignited when Harry proves once again he can match his friend head on by using only his mind. Gao can't be any happier, though, he might be happier if those lecherous men would stop eyeing _His_ Harry like he was some kind of meat. But then again, he would always be there to protect his friend.

**Rule:**

1. Pretty much Harry is physically weak in this, from six to sixteen due to his magic. However, because of this he trained his mind so that he could be 'stronger' mentally. Which pretty much allows him to match Gao despite his physical frailties.

2. I would actually like to see a 'beautiful' Harry in this one, and an overprotective and maybe even jealous Gao.

3. Harry can go to any school in Japan if you want, however if he does I would prefer he goes to Gao's. However, he doesn't have to and instead could just stalk Gao around the school for all I care.

4. I would actually like to see some Ginny bashing in this, as in deluded marry me fangirl type. Any other bashing is alright, but try not to blow it out of proportion.

5. Also, perhaps the Order of the Phoenix could be trying to get Harry back to England in this, whether by kidnapping or other means? However, it doesn't have to be used.

**Pairing:** I would love to see a Gao/Harry pairing. Or even Gao/Agon/Harry pairing.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Persona 4 crossover

**Plot: **Harry Potter has just defeated Voldemort and was finally ready to rest; however at the last moments his friends and the remnants of the Order of the Phoenix back stab him and kill him. The universe and magic, angered and saddened by the horrible life their favorite child lived, decides to give him a better life and some gifts he deserve. This takes the form in sending him back to when he was six with none of his memories, and making him Igor's new assistant in the velvet room. How will the Wizarding world react to a slightly more eerie looking savior who speaks in cryptic terms?

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much it's a Harry is betrayed, sent back in time and is given a different type of life with no memories of the previous life. As for the gifts magic and the universe gave him, well, the ability to use Persona's is one of them; however the others can be whatever you want.

2. I would like to see harry share traits similar to Elizabeth, Theodore, and Margaret. Such as the bleached white blond or white hair and yellow eyes. I would also like for him to carry around the compendium like Margaret did when you challenge her.

3. Harry can meet up with the Persona 4 gang when he gets older if you want, and even take a part in that story line or not. It's entirely up to you.

**Pairing:** Same as always. He can be paired with someone or not, and it can be slash.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Pretty much the same, I don't own any of the series I use here, and anyone is allowed to take up a challenge. All I ask is that if you do want to take one up, pm or review me telling me which one so I can put your name here to notify others who may want to read the story. Now, onto the next bunch of challenges! Also, another apology on challenge two in how long the plot is.**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Durarara! Crossover

**Plot: **Fifteen year old Harry Potter is forced to attend a vacation with his Aunt and Uncle to Ikebukuro, Japan for the summer. Stuck with his relatives in a foreign country whose language he can barely understand, let alone speak, Harry settles himself in for a rather boring and tedious trip. Of course, Ikebukuro is anything but boring when Harry finds himself having rather strange chance meetings with such interesting people like The Black Rider, Shizuo, the Yagiri siblings, and even Izaya. Now if only those damnable Death Eaters and Izaya would stop stalking him.

**Rules:**

1. I actually want to see a Celty/Harry friendship bond in this one, or maybe even sibling bond because of their magical origins. I think it would be fun.

2. I would also like to see a Stalker/Trolling Izaya, and perhaps protective Shizuo towards Harry, the latter because of Izaya stalking our favorite wizard.

3. I would also like for chance meetings with Harry and the Death eaters to occur while on vacation as well. Other than that, everything else is up to you.

**Pairing:** Same as always, Harry can be paired with anyone and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Absolute Boyfriend crossover

**Plot:** Petunia has been feeling…neglected by her husband for lack of better term these past four years since Harry has went to Hogwarts. In her desperation to spark some sort of passion and happiness back in her life, she decides to make herself the perfect lover through the Kronos Heaven website. Making herself a rather attractive man, she awaits rather anxiously for him to be delivered. Meanwhile, Harry is left a hollow shell of his old self after a few revelations he stumbled upon after the disastrous ending of the Tri Wizard Tournament; one being the plot between one Ron and Ginny Weasley to drug him with a love potion. Arriving back at the Dursley's around the same time Petunia's package comes along, the dour woman sets her nephew to work by making him activate her new purchase. Of course, fate being the manipulative but somewhat well meaning being it is, decides her favorite child deserves something nice to happen for him after the previous events, and presents an accident which Harry ends up kissing and awakening his Aunt's purchase from Kronos Heaven! If that wasn't enough, it seems this boyfriend is quite the overprotective jealous type. Harry wonders if he'll ever get a break.

**Rules:**

1. There's actually one rule to this challenge, and it's that Harry is paired up with the Kronos Heaven boyfriend. He can look like whatever you want and have whatever name you choose. Anything else is up to you, such as them going to Hogwarts or not next year or anything else.

**Pairing:** Kronos Heaven Robot Boyfriend/Harry Potter

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Final Fantasy XII crossover

**Plot:** On the eve of his sixteenth birthday, Harry gets a rather troubling letter from the goblin nation. Beyond the normal congratulation about becoming an adult as well as having full access to his vaults, it informs him somewhat vaguely about a creature inheritance. However, before he could even contemplate how they even know this, the clock hits midnight and Harry is knocked out by the searing pain of his inheritance. Waking hours later, Harry is in the shock of his life once he finds out he's now a Moogle; a very rare magical race which hasn't been seen in ages. Harry would like to remind everyone that he is not some 'cute huggable bunny rabbit', thank you very much!

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Harry becomes a Final Fantasy XII style Moogle in this one. How his coloring is completely up to you. However, for his clothing, I would love to see him wear something akin to robes moogle size/style, with a witch hat style almost like Hurdy from Final Fantasy XII. However, you can change it if you want.

2. I would actually like for a magically powerful Harry in this one.

* * *

**Pairing: **Same as always, Harry can be paired with anyone or no one and it can be slash.

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Final Fantasy crossover

**Plot:** On the eve of his sixteenth birthday, Harry gets a rather troubling letter from the goblin nation. Beyond the normal congratulation about becoming an adult as well as having full access to his vaults, it informs him somewhat vaguely about a creature inheritance. However, before he could even contemplate how they even know this, the clock hits midnight and Harry is knocked out by the searing pain of his inheritance. Waking hours later, Harry is in the shock of his life once he finds out he's now a Nu Mou; a highly powerful magical race thought to be extinct. Harry is less than pleased.

**Rule:**

1. The rules are pretty much exactly the same as the Moogle challenge rules. Harry is a Nu Mou, however from which series/overall style is completely up to you.

**Pairing:** Same as always, Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Pretty much the same, I don't own any of the series I use here, and anyone is allowed to take up a challenge. All I ask is that if you do want to take one up, pm or review me telling me which one so I can put your name here to notify others who may want to read the story. Now, onto the next slew of challenges!**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Touhou

**Plot:** All Flandre wanted to do was play outside, well, that and perhaps disintegrate a few unsuspecting people; but it was all in good fun! Of course, she never expected for herself to be mysteriously pulled from her world, and be reborn in place of Harry Potter. She also didn't expect that strange pale man to try and play a game with her, but hey, things happen. Of course, she wasn't happy when she was locked up in a cupboard, but she was used to it. At least this time around she gets to go outside, and apparently attend a magic school! If only Dumbledore knew what he had done…

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much this is just a humorous fanfiction detailing how the Harry Potter universe would be if Flandre was born in Harry Potter's place. Pretty much she can look the same, and have all her power; it's just something for fun really.

**Pairing:** Flandre can be paired with anyone you want; it can even be Fem-slash.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/(possible crossover with your choosing?)

**Plot:** The abuse at the Dursley's was by far worse than anyone could have imagined, and forces a young, mentally unstable five year old Harry to cope through the use of delusional fantasies. As time goes on, Harry discovers a rather peculiar ability to control and even brainwash people into what he wants them to be. Using his power to act out his fantasies, how will the Wizarding World, or better yet Albus Dumbledore cope when they find out their savior believe people are nothing more than puppets who's one use in life is to act out his fantasies?

**Rules:**

1. Actually, this challenge can just be solely a Harry Potter fanfiction, however, if you want you may cross it over with any series you want.

2. I would actually like to see a slightly, or full blown sociopath Harry in this fanfiction. Or he can be a psychopath, whatever you want.

3. Also, I would like to see Harry have a variety of people he uses his 'power' on through the fanfiction.

**Pairing: **Harry can have a pairing or not, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Persona 3 (Portable)

**Plot: **After the disastrous conclusion of the Tri Wizard Tournament, an almost catatonic Harry is returned to his slightly abusive muggle relatives. Dudley, feeling depression at the sight of his once proud cousin decides to find a way to make Harry, well, Harry again. This takes the form in Dudley making Harry play Persona 3 Portable in hopes that perhaps it could cheer him up. Surprisingly this works and Harry finds himself getting rather attached to the characters within the game. So what happens when the S.E.E.S. members pop out of the game? Will Harry want to help them back to their world knowing what inevitably awaits their return, or would they even want to leave in the first place? Of course, if that wasn't enough, it seems that one of the members actually recognizes Harry for who he is, and is rather in love with him too!

**Rules:**

1. This is actually a challenge inspired by the song Rainbow Girl, if she actually was able to come into the real world like she wanted...but with changes. But besides that, there are actually no rules to this besides that only S.E.E.S. members (With the exception of Ryoji, and including Shinjiro) are the ones who come into the physical world.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone from S.E.E.S., however I would like to see either a Shinjiro/Harry, Akihiko/Harry, or perhaps Mitsuru/Harry.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Final Fantasy XIII

**Plot:** In an alternate universe, the Fal'Cie attempt to summon their creator through different means, and somehow mistakenly summon a seven year old Harry Potter to their world. Mistaking him as their creator due to his natural magic, the Fal'cie and residents of cocoon treat the young, magically powerful savior as a god. Five years later, Albus Dumbledore finally locates Harry through Hogwarts post, and imagine his surprise when he finds out that the baby he left on Petunia's doorstep for protection and to get away from fame is hailed as a god; with the power to back up his claims. How will Hogwarts deal with a very powerful Harry and his guard?

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much this is completely AU; the events in the series which causes everyone to band together never occur, nor does the invasion happen.

2. I would like Harry to actually have a personal 'guard' when he goes to Hogwarts. This can be a Fal'cie in disguise to a L'cie tasked with defending him to just one of the average guardian forced of Cocoon. They may also be an OC if you want or one of the main characters in the series, like Lightning or Snow etcetera, etcetera.

3. I would also like for Harry to be capable of the magic Fal'cie are shown to perform, only because I think it would cement his place as their 'creator'.

**Pairing:** Harry can have a pairing or not, and it can be slash.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Pretty much the same, I don't own any of the series I use here, and anyone is allowed to take up a challenge. All I ask is that if you do want to take one up, pm or review me telling me which one so I can put your name here to notify others who may want to read the story. Now, onto the next batch of challenges!**

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/One Piece crossover

**Plot: **The Great Watcher of Dimensions goofed, and accidentally sent a copy of one Mero Mero no Mi to the world of Harry Potter. There, a hungry six year old Harry stumbles upon the fruit, and promptly eats it. Distressed, and being hounded by their superiors, The Great Watcher of Dimensions decides to send young Harry of to the world of One Piece, specifically to one Boa Hancock, whom with some meddling from the higher ups decides to adopt the young boy who shares her powers. How will the Wizarding World survive a savior raised by one of the most powerful women on the seas?

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Harry gets the powers of Mero Mero and is raised by Boa Hancock. It's pretty much a crack story just to have fun with. However, I would actually like to see Harry gaining his own crew of pirates before he goes off to Hogwarts.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Super Mario Series crossover

**Plot:** Dumbledore mistakes Harry's twin as the one who defeated Voldemort on that fateful night. Lily and James not wanting Harry to grow up wanting or jealous of his twin, decide to ask her sister Petunia to take him in. However, unknown to them, Petunia abandons the child the first moment she gets. In the streets, Harry is found none other than a young princess peach and her parents! Taking in Harry, they decide to adopt the magical child into their family. How will Hogwarts deal with a miniature male version of Peach who's not afraid to whack someone over the head with a golf club or frying pan?

**Rules:**

1. It's another wrong child who lived story; you may choose the gender of said mistaken twin. You may also choose to bash Dumbledore, the twin, Lilly, and James if you want, however they do not have to be bashed, and in fact can be quite normal or even good people, it's completely up to you.

2. Harry is pretty much the equivalent of a male Peach who has no qualms with hitting someone with various objects or speaking out. He can even have blond hair and blue eyes caused by his magic or potion or adoption if you even want.

3. When Harry attends Hogwarts, I would actually like to see him accompanied by a Toad. You can decide its coloring, and everything. I honestly think it would be adorable if he brought one with him as his 'familiar'.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

- **A big thanks to Pool-Sempai who has posted this challenge under the name; Death by Frying Pan!**

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Super Mario Series crossover

**Plot:** A four year old Harry is locked out of the Dursley's house one brisk night. While trying to keep warm outside, he sees a shooting star, and wishes for a loving parent. As luck would have it, he would get a parent that night when the shooting star lands near him! Revealing itself to actually be the Luma Polari, the star decides to 'grant' the poor abused boy his gift by giving him a loving mother in the form of Rosalina. Dumbledore is in for a mildly, but charming surprise when he meets a more calm and intelligent Harry.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much the only rule for this is that Harry's companion for Hogwarts is a Luma. Other than that there are no other rules for this challenge.

**Pairing: **Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.


	10. Chapter 10

**mA/N: Same as always, I don't own any of the series I use here, and anyone is allowed to take up a challenge. All I ask is that if you do want to take one up, pm or review me telling me which one so I can put your name here to notify others who may want to read the story. Now, onto the next set of challenges! Also I would like to apologize at how awkward the first and third challenge plots are worded. I would also again like to thank those precious few who reviewed my challenges, thank you so much, and yes I will let you know when the challenges are up. Thanks again! Also, I would like to apologize once again because I accidentally goofed, and reposed chapter nine in place of ten, sorry!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Bleach crossover

**Plot: **Ever since Harry Potter could remember, he has been plagued with strange, confusing dreams of a man and world that he knew was not normal. Such dreams would have faded into obscurity, was it not for Vernon's abusive nature towards his nephew. After a particularly life threatening beating from his uncle, the barriers in Harry's mind are broken, and with it the knowledge of who he was and his past life surfaces. How will the newly awakened Captain Yamamoto act when introduced to the Wizarding World, and subsequently his new destiny?

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much this is like my One Piece Mero Mero no Mi challenge in that it's a story to have fun with. The only rule is that Harry is Yamamoto's reincarnation.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash. However, I would prefer no pairing on this.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Marl Kingdom series (also Disgaea) crossover

**Plot:** Dumbledore should have known better than to leave a magically powerful child on the doorstep in a Muggle neighborhood, after all you never know what strange creatures could be skulking around. This proves true when the self proclaimed most sexy and powerful witch in the universe, Marjoly, comes and kidnaps the young Potter to be her 'apprentice/successor'. Dumbledore will be in need of some heavy medication by the time Harry's Hogwarts term comes.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Harry Potter is raised by Marjoly, and her little cohorts from the Marl Kingdom series. Because of this, I actually want to see him take on the mannerisms and dress of his 'mother' since she'll pretty much be raising him since birth.

2. I would also like to see an extremely powerful, but magically clumsy Harry, much like Marjoly is.

3. Lastly, I would like for Harry to have his own little group of minions, who can be cats or another monster race if you want, as well as his own Male!group of people who follow him around, much like Gao, Crowdia, and Mao.

4. Not a rule, but this crossover may hints or well, may also have aspects of Disgaea and Phantom Brave seeing how the three series all crossover.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash. However, I prefer a slash pairing on this one.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Plot: **For the greater good, one Albus Dumbledore kidnapped a baby Tsuna and gave him to the sterile Potters to be blood adopted because of the powerful magic residing in the baby; thus bringing Harry Potter into being. Meanwhile, the Vongola, or more specifically Iemitsu, are thrown into chaos by this mysterious kidnapping of the child. Years pass, and everyone gives up on finding the child. Elsewhere, a fifteen year old Harry Potter has just defeated Voldemort for the final time. Swamped by fans and reporters, as well as feeling rather wary of how Dumbledore is acting, the young Potter flees overseas with his godfather, specifically to Ninamori, Japan. There, Nana Sawada recognizes Tsuna with her motherly instincts, despite the fact that said boy looks nothing like her sweet child due to the blood adoption. How will Reborn respond to Harry when he's ordered to train the new Vongola? Especially when this one wants nothing to do with the Mafia, and can fight back against him?

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Harry is Tsuna in this fanfiction, it's pretty much a just what if fanfiction to have fun with mostly.

2. I would like to have an alive Sirius in this one, who helps his godson get away from the British Wizarding World. However, even though they are fleeing the British Wizarding World, I don't want to see them forsake magic completely, or try to use as little as possible if that makes sense.

3. I would also like to see a magically powerful and very intelligent Harry/Tsuna in this fanfiction as well. Or at least a very intelligent concerning magic.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one and it can be slash. However, I would prefer to have a Ryohei/Harry, Yamamoto/Harry, or Gokudera/Harry pairing.


	11. Chapter 11

**almA/N: Same as always, I don't own any of the series I use here, and anyone is allowed to take up a challenge. All I ask is that if you do want to take one up, pm or review me telling me which one so I can put your name here to notify others who may want to read the story. Now, onto the next set of challenges! Also, I would like to once again apologize about my previous update; I accidentally re-uploaded chapter nine in ten's place. However it's back to what it should be, sorry again!**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Fallout 4 crossover

**Plot:** Harry can soundly attest to fate's bitchy-ness, especially with what she pulled over on him now. Being hurled years into the future by the earlier mentioned being after defeating Voldemort, Harry finds himself waking in the Mojave Wasteland, only to be shot in the head minutes after waking. Waking once again, this time in some other man's house, what will Harry do once he finds out where he is?

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much the only rule is that Harry must be able to still use magic while in the Mojave Wasteland and that he takes the place of the courier. Other than that, just have fun with the story and what Harry does.

**Pairing: **Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover

**Plot:** When using her powers to give Nehelenia a new chance at life, Sailor Moon unknowingly sends the Dark Queen back in time instead of having her reborn; sparking an event in this new time line which will have more far reaching consequences than she could ever imagine. With her new life of good, Nehelenia is reborn on Earth during the attack on the Moon Kingdom, and hers as well. Reborn as Harry Potter, what will happen when this reincarnation of Nehelenia falls back into her/his old ways due to a more abusive and lonely childhood?

**Rules:**

1. The only rule to this challenge is that Harry remains male even though he's Nehelenia's reincarnation. Other than that everything is up to you.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Fate Stay Night crossover

**Plot:** Abused and left utterly alone by his relatives machinations, Harry has only ever wanted a friend or protector; preferably both. Harry would have been sadly resigned to his lonely, abused childhood if Aunt Petunia hadn't made a choice during a rather suspicious auction to buy a rather peculiar necklace of a broken shard off of an ancient spear. The shard, far from innocent, is actually a piece from the original cursed spear, Gae Bolg, and subsequently the catalyst used to summon Lancer during one of Harry's beatings, and without the use of the grail at that! After all, there is a reason why Harry is rumored to be one of the most powerful wizard's to be born.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much another crazy idea where Harry somehow summons a servant outside the grail wars. Pretty much it's much like my recent challenges with no rules other than Harry must summon Lancer.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash. However, I would prefer for it to be Lancer/Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Pretty much the same, I don't own any of the series I use here, and anyone is allowed to take up a challenge. All I ask is that if you do want to take one up, pm or review me telling me which one so I can put your name here to notify others who may want to read the story. Now onto a set of challenges that have nothing to do with Harry at all this time!**

**

* * *

**

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/One Piece

**Plot:** Dumbledore always knew that death was the next great adventure. However, he wasn't expecting for it to be this great of one! Reborn as Monkey D. Luffy with both his memories and magic intact, how will Dumbledore affect his new home's timeline with his presence? Especially when he like many other Luffy's in practically every alternate dimension decide to go after One Piece?

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much you can decide if Luffy/Dumbledore decides to/accidentally eats the Gum-Gum fruit like in canon, or not. It's completely up to you; however, I would highly prefer that you do not change his devil fruit if he does eat it.

2. I would also like for Dumbledore's reason for setting out to sea is One Piece like in canon, however his personal reason, and later on goal may change to be whatever you want it to be.

**Pairing:** Luffy/Dumbledore may be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash. However, I would highly prefer for it to be slash here, with perhaps either Luffy/Zoro, Luffy/Sanji (I think it's adorable for some weird reason…), or maybe Luffy/Crocodile…I like weird pairings as you can probably see…

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Disgaea 3 (However 1&2 may be used)

**Plot: **Before Hermione was known as the 'Smartest Witch of the Century' at Hogwarts, she was the 'Smartest Delinquent' at Netherworld Academy, and before even that she was known as 'The Overlord's Daughter'. After finishing up the war with Voldemort, and her education at Hogwarts, Hermione decides to head back to her home world to accomplish her dream. It's not to become the Overlord of her home netherworld, but to become the Overlord of a vast multi-netherworld empire! New and old Overlord's beware as this new smart-ass, overly intelligent demonic Hermione decides to make herself known!

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much it's a wacky story with smart-ass demon Hermione with some 'new' magic under her belt going off to conquer netherworlds. No rules and pretty much just a crazy fanfiction. However she can meet, and even try to conquer netherworld's being ruled by canon characters if you want.

**Pairing: **Hermione can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be fem-slash.

* * *

**Challenge:** Harry Potter/Fruits Basket

**Plot: **While in Japan on an errand for Hermione, Ron is accosted by Shigure who has mistaken him for Kyo. Of course, in the ensuring madness, the Sigure finds out Ron isn't Kyo, were as Ron finds out about the family curse. Everything would have been solved with a simple Obliviate, but somehow Ron finds himself unable to do so, and ends up somehow living in Shigure's house with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. If that wasn't enough, the Sohma's seem to have developed a rather peculiar…_Romantic…_inclination towards our resident wizard; Tohru can't be more than happy. Ron, on the other hand, blames Hermione.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Ron can't Obliviate the Sohma's. His magic works, he can use spells and such, but every time he tries to use Obliviate, the magic either won't just perform the spell, or they are just immune to it. Other than that, the Sohma's can either find out Ron's a wizard, or it can be kept secret to cause shenanigans, it's up to you.

**Pairing: **Ron can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash. However, I would like to see some awkward or even cute one-sided Cursed Sohma/Ron.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Dead Space

**Plot: **In the final battle, a stray spell ends up sending Voldemort years into the future; specifically it ends up sending our loveable Dark Lord into USG Ishimura out by our Protagonist's crash ship where he ends up meeting the crew before they enter the Flight Lounge. Of course, unable to really do anything without any information, Voldemort has no choice but to follow these untrusting muggles until he can find out more about where he landed. Of course, in the end somehow Voldemort finds himself taking the place of Isaac Clarke as he runs through the Necromorph infested ship, reluctantly following the Muggle's instructions so he can survive. Of course, unknowing to the muggles, Voldemort has a much more sinister plan as he finds out more about his surroundings, specifically he has plans of becoming the ruler, or better yet, the new Hive Minds of these diabolical creatures.

**Rules:**

1. Well, pretty much the only rule is Voldemort pretty much takes the place of Isaac Clarke, or if you really want, he and Isaac can work together (reluctantly on Voldemort's part. He is a muggle after all.). Other than that, it's free game for everything else, and the final conclusion of what happens is also up to you; whether it follows canon or if Voldemort gets his naughty little way.

**Pairing:** I would prefer for this to be no pairing, but it's up to you.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't been able to update lately, I got caught up in some end of the year school work. But its summer now and I can update again, so, hooray! Like all my past disclaimers I don't own any of the series used, and anyone can pick up a challenge, I just ask that they notify me so I can put their name up here. And that's pretty much it, onto the next batch!**

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy XI (or any other series really)

**Plot:** Harry was becoming increasingly desperate after Dumbledore's death. With every day that passed, Voldemort's forces were getting stronger and larger, and theirs were getting increasingly weaker. Spurned by his desperation, Harry searches high and low through the Hogwart's Library, and even the Room of Requirements for any way to even out his playing field. By luck or fate, Harry manages to find exactly what he's looking for in a rather peculiar book named Organic Weapons: Creating Chimera's. However, will Harry be strong enough to exert his own control over his creations?

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much inspired by FFXI's Lamia story, however, Harry does not have to make Lamia Chimera's, they can be any time, and can even be taken from races in other series.

2. If Harry makes any humanoid Chimera's, I would actually like to see him use living Humans in the catalyst to make them.

3. Other than that, no rules to this, it's a free for all challenge.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Sailor Moon

**Plot:** If there was one thing Harry learned from overhearing fairytales told to his cousin, it was that the Witch never got their happy ending or their own prince charming; no matter how good they or their intentions may be. The aftermath of Voldemort's second war proved him correct on that. Left with nothing but heartache from his dead friends, and perhaps a little insanity, though he wouldn't admit it; Harry decides that it's high time for him to get his happy ending and prince charming. He would let no one would stand in his way. Using his magic to track down a suitable prince for one as himself, this insane and powerful Potter ends up finding the reincarnation of Earth's old prince, now named Mamoru Chiba. How will the sailor scouts, and Usagi react when this new threat to the future of Crystal Tokyo comes to town and tries to seduce Mamoru, especially when he's rather successful in his endeavor?

**Rules:**

1. This must take place after the war with Voldemort, and most of Harry's friends must have perished during the final battle.

2. Harry must also be insane, or delusional, perhaps a mix of both, as well as unafraid to use dark magic in his new little quest for himself. He can even be full on evil if you want him to be.

3. Other than those two rules, it's a free for all. It can take place during any part of the sailor moon series.

**Pairing: **I would like a Harry x Mamoru pairing. However Harry x others is acceptable during the length of the fanfiction.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Plot: **In an alternate universe were Sawada Tsunayoshi was never born, Vongola Nono is forced to choose another successor; specifically one Harry Potter, who happens to be another descendant of Vongola Primo. Returning to Privet Drive after his fourth year, how will Harry react when a crazy baby hitman kidnaps him and literally spirits him away to Japan to train as the next Vongola head? And how will Reborn act with a rather loony like Harry, especially one who seems to know a little more than he should?

**Rules:**

1. Okay, pretty much takes place after fourth year, you can decided if Voldemort returns or if he's been defeated once and for all in the past or not. Also I would like for this Harry to be a little like Luna, such as him being quite eccentric, but also have him be rather intelligent, at least, concerning magic.

2. I would like for Harry's Guardians to be the same as Tsuna's. However, you may change it around a bit if you want to.

3. I would also like for Dumbledore and his Order to be searching around for Harry. For bashing purposes or just for worry, it's completely up to you.

**Pairing: **I would like a Harry x All Guardians pairing; including Ryohei because he needs love too! But he can be paired with anyone.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/World of Warcraft

**Plot: **Harry always knew he was different, whether it was because of his 'families' insults or something else, he doesn't know. He's proven right on his sixteenth birthday, when during his magical inheritance he's turned into a blood elf! Thrust between his world and the world of his race's origins, Harry finds himself in a deadly position with Voldemort coming after his blood and Dumbledore for control over him. But his brothers and sisters are more than willing to teach their new, cute little brother how to defend himself against his enemies, especially with their own brand of deadly magic.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much a free for all fanfiction. Other than Harry having to be a blood elf, you're free to do anything else with this.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, you know the drill by now, I don't own any of the series I use and all I ask is that you notify me if you're going to take up a challenge, other than that you're free to take up any challenge. Now onwards!**

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Okage Shadow King

**Plot:** When Beiloune was defeated all those years ago, a bridge between the land of Okage and the original world opened. Stan, after being thwarted by Rosalyn too many times in his rule the world endeavor, decides to try his luck taking over the real world! Only to fail miserably when the resident wizards seal him back into another tacky bottle! Hundreds of years pass, and Stan's tacky little prison is found by none other than Petunia Dursley, who seems to be absolutely smitten with the garish thing. Of course, no one expected little Harry Potter to be able to unseal Stan from his prison, and Stan didn't expect for little Harry Potter to have the power of an Evil King too! What shenanigans will the Wizarding World be in for when a Evil King raised Harry Potter makes his grand entrance into Hogwarts?

**Rules:**

1. Honestly, mostly just a parody fanfiction with Harry Potter trying to be a megalomaniac..and failing terribly at it. You can pretty much do whatever you want with it.

**Pairing: **I would prefer for a Stan x Harry, but Harry can be paired with anyone or no one.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Devil Summoner

**Plot: **Dumbledore thought that the power he knew not was the power of love; he was wrong. When left upon his relative's doorstep that cold night, Harry was found by none other than a visiting Kuzunoha who was on a case in the British Isles. Sensing the child's innate potential to be a great Devil Summoner, the Kuzunoha spirits away the abandoned child to be trained in his arts. Dumbledore is a little more than wary when he meets this Harry who can make pacts with devils.

**Rules:**

1. Harry can be found by any Kuzunoha, and it can even be an OC if you wish this time.

2. I would also like to see some overprotective demons with Harry too.

3. Harry can also follow the chronicles of the Devil Summoner series as well.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Animal Crossing

**Plot:** Harry grew tired of the Wizarding World after the war with Voldemort, especially with the mobs of adoring fans and reporters. Sure he loved magic, and would never stop using it, but the people left much to be desired. So, with that in mind, Harry decided to move. Packing up and literally boarding a random train (or bus), Harry sets off to make a home for himself on the final stop. Now, if only he actually paid attention to which train (or bus) he boarded. Stuck in a town filled with strange animal like people who operate on a different currency, Harry is hesitant to start his new life here, but a promise to him was a promise. Watch Harry as he slowly grows closer to his new community all the while trying to protect them from outside magical forces that would see them harmed if only to get to Harry.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much a Harry ends up in an animal crossing town while trying to move on after the war and such, and the shenanigans he gets into while trying to conceal his magic. I would also like to see perhaps rouge death eaters, or maybe members of the OoTP trying to get to him, and his inventive ways of keeping them at bay while keeping his new friends ignorant of them.

**Pairing: **Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, you know the drill by now, I don't own any of the series I use and all I ask is that you notify me if you're going to take up a challenge, other than that you're free to take up any challenge. Now onwards!**

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/InFamous

**Plot: **Brought to America, or specifically to New Marias by the Dursleys, little Harry and his relatives are deemed as deviants and dragged away by the Militia to the swamp, were Bertrand is just about to unleash his own Ray Sphere blast. By fate, or perhaps luck, Harry survived the blast marginally unscathed, hidden under the blacked corpses of his family, and was gifted with new, extremely powerful abilities of a conduit; even more so when he survived that strange RFI device. How will this Harry use his powers, let alone, what type of Harry will attend Hogwarts?

**Rules:**

1. Okay, pretty much this mostly takes place after the good route of the InFamous 2 ending. It's pretty much up to you to decide how he survived the RFI machine. You may also choose exactly what conduit power Harry inherits. Other than that, there are no real rules.

**Pairing: **Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Touhou

**Plot: **During the Department of Mysteries battle, Harry takes the curse for Sirius, and is sent through the Veil. With panic filling his veins over their savior's 'death', Dumbledore researches into every possibility of getting Harry back, and by sheer luck finds a possible way to do that! However, he and the Order did not expect to pull out a strangely dressed green haired and eyed girl from the Veil. They're even more confused when spells reveal her to be the supposed deceased Potter. But then again, souls and reincarnations have always been a tricky thing, though Sanae is less than pleased by her summoning.

**Rules:**

1. Pretty much Harry died when he went through the Veil, and was reincarnated as Sanae. I would also like for her to have regular magic on top of her other powers as well.

2. Harry/Sanae must go to Hogwarts, however her reactions and so forth to the order or even fighting Voldemort can be whatever you want. There can also be Dumbledore bashing if you want as well.

3. I would like to see either Suwako or Kanako can also come with Sanae during the summoning or find her afterwards, both can come if you want, but I want at least one to come and help her.

**Pairing:** Sanae can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be fem-slash.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Dragon Age 2

**Plot:** Harry has always been close to entity known as magic, unnaturally close, even when he was just a child starving in the cupboard under the stairs. So what happens during one warm July night when he's beaten close to death? Simply, he enters the fade for the first time. Magic, angered by the absolute damage done to one of its favorites decides to finally take action, and through its own powers and the use of the fade, sends Harry off to a world where he could really grow; specifically, it sent him to the nation of the Tevinter Imperium after the events of the first Blight. Years passed and Harry did grow into his powers under the tutelage of a Magister whose position he succeeded, but fate calls. Summoned by the magic of a desperate Albus Dumbledore, Harry is pulled back through the Fade, and into his world were a group of people believe that he would be their savior. If only they knew.

**Rules:**

1. For this challenge, I would actually like to see a evil Harry, who specializes in blood magic like most Magisters seem to. As for how he acts towards Dumbledore and his group, as well as his plans for the future and his age, that's all up to you. I would also like to see him against creatures in this one too, seeing most of them as beasts to serve him or humans.

2. I would also like to see Harry steal some of Danarius' notes on how he made Fenris with the Lyrium markings, though how he uses them or if he does, that's up to you.

**Pairing: **Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Same ol' same ol'. Own absolutely nothing and just message or pm me if you take a fic so I can list it up here. And now, Adventure!**

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Sims Series

**Plot:** After the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, and subsequently the revealing of the prophecy, Harry comes into his powers during the summer at the Dursley's. However, while Dumbledore thought that the power he knew not was love, it was something far more powerful. Given the almost godlike power to shape and create not only people, but structures in a secluded world of his own, how will Harry use his newest power to his advantage? Will he change the world for the better, or will he perhaps make a paradise suited only towards himself? Let alone, would anyone be able to stand up against him?

**Rules:**

1. There is only one rule for this challenge, and it is that Harry may not control those not made by him as well as that he has a limit to how much he can make. Other than that, no rules.

**Pairing: ** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenges: **Harry Potter/Naruto

**Plot:** Prior to his death, Sasori had built a failsafe for his art, to prevent it from dying off should he meet an untimely death. Luckily for the deceased man his failsafe worked, perhaps a little too well. Activated by his death, the network of seals left behind on some of his puppets, tools, and technique scrolls and reverse summon them to another world, specifically to one Harry James Potter's cupboard under the stairs. Given the tools to be a masterful puppeteer, how will this Potter conduct his war?

**Rules:**

1. The only rule for this challenge is that Sasori's techniques appeared to Harry pre-Hogwarts. However the age in which he gets it is completely up to you.

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenges:** Harry Potter/Disney/Kingdom Hearts

**Plot:** Love is a very powerful magic, undoubtedly proven so when Lily Potter's magic keeps Harry alive on that fateful Halloween night. However unlike what Dumbledore believes, it's not an infallible power capable of keeping all of the darkest of arts at bay; and this shows when the Horcrux in Harry's scar breaks through the very barriers that would have kept it inactive. This would have inevitably lead to the death of young Harry, if not for the fact that the taint of the Horcrux had piqued the interest of one of the most evil beings in the universe. Specifically the one and only Maleficent, who had came to Privet Drive to investigate. Let's just say that the temptation of corrupting a child who could grow up to be not only equal, but most likely more powerful than her was a little too much. Snatching away the baby to raise as her own, how will the world, let alone the cosmos themselves react when Maleficent's heir makes his debut?

**Rules:**

1. Okay, biggest rule here is that not only Maleficent is evil, but so is Harry. Pretty much the biggest rule for this challenge.

2. I would like to see Harry go to Hogwarts, however he doesn't have to and can instead foil Dumbledore's plans and everything to get him to go if you want.

3. This can take place in either the regular Disney verse, or Kingdom Hearts verse, it's pretty much up to you.

**Pairings: **Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Same as always, I own absolutely nothing and just message or pm me if you take a fic so I can list it up here. And now, challenge ho!**

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Dexter's Lab

**Plot:** Petunia, while not the smarted cookie, was still incredibly clever. Instead of allowing her husband to 'beat the magic' out of her nephew, the shrewd woman instead decided to dissuade the young boy from such notions, with the help of science! Of course, she didn't expect her nephew to grow into some super genius with a secret lab, but it was much better than magic; seeing how science was at least logical. How will the Wizarding World fair with a super genius bent on disproving magic?

**Rules:**

1. The only rule is that Harry is much like Dexter, with the whole secret lab and his total faith in science. Other than that, this challenge is for fun.

**Pairing: **Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/xxxHolic

**Plot:** Sad as it was, James was infertile, something which broke both his and Lily's poor little hearts when they realized that they would never hear the pitter patter feet of children in their home. At least, they would have resigned themselves to such a fate, had they not met such a mysterious and unique woman by the name of Ichihara Yuko who promised to fulfill their wish of having children. Of course, using magic to make herself pregnant with Lily's child was a little weird…but they weren't complaining. Though, a year later during the Potter's murder, Dumbledore never expected little Harry Potter to disappeared from his relatives doorstep; let alone return eleven years later after being raised by his second mother, who's better known as the Dimensional Witch. Hogwarts is in for a rather interesting year this time around.

**Rules:**

1. First rule is that Harry is Yuko's and Lily's child biologically. Sorry for you James fans out there!

2. Secondly, after his parents demise, Harry must be raised by his second mother Yuko. As for how she raises him, that's up to you!

**Pairing: **Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.

* * *

**Challenge: **Harry Potter/Portal

**Plot: **After the events of Portal 2, GLaDOS has grown to be rather…lonely, despite her new test subjects. Especially since her psychopathic self began to discover the other, more human aspect of her personality as Caroline. So, what does a psychopathic, or more like sociopathic now computer in charge of testing do when a strange baby just up and suddenly appears in her chambers at the Apeture Science Labs during late October? Why, simply she raises it! How messed up will this Potter be when he goes to learn about his birthright at Hogwarts?

**Rules:**

1. Harry is raised by GLaDOS, who, to a degree cares for him. Beyond a normal test subject or not, completely up to you.

2. I would also like to see Harry emulate GLaDOS when he goes to Hogwarts, if only for kicks.

3. Oh, and portal guns, lots and lots of portal guns!

**Pairing:** Harry can be paired with anyone or no one, and it can be slash.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Same as always, I don't own any of the series I use. Anyone can take a challenge and also either pm or review with the challenge you want to take so I can put it up here so others can find it. Now onwards to the next slew of challenges!**

* * *

**Challenge**: Harry Potter/Slayers

**Plot**: Commonly known to Sorcerers, there exists four worlds within the vast vortex known as the Sea of Chaos. Unknown to these people though, there are far more than these 'four staffs'. Worse off, one man knows about this peculiar information as a fact; and this man is none other than the Red Priest Rezo. So who's not to say that Rezo won't use this obscure knowledge to his advantage by, lets say obtaining an heir. After all, while the man may have intentionally resurrected Shabranigdu, he was hardly an idiot; considering he did take defeating the beast into account. Meanwhile, on Earth, one special infant goes missing along with a terrible dark lord; leaving but the ruins of a desolate cottage behind.

**Rules**:

1. As stated above, Harry is Rezo's heir, this means learning the man's magical knowledge; the good, the bad, and the ugly. His thoughts on using such magic are entirely up to your own opinion.

2. I would like to see Harry go back to his Universe, before the trouble with Rezo pops up or afterwards; the timing is all up to you.

**Pairing**: I think it would be interesting enough to see a Zelgadis x Harry pairing, however it's up to you.

* * *

**Challenge**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Harry Potter

**Plot**: Uni never got the Sky Pacifier, and Aria barely made the cut for it. Poor deceased Luce had a secret that none of her fellow cohorts knew, the secret of a second daughter. A second daughter she couldn't bear to have the burden of being the sky, and was able to save due to her own powers. However the Sky Pacifier is more sentient than anyone would ever wish to believe, and it would not be parted from the one it wanted to wield it. It chose another successor, the boy of Luce's hidden child; a boy burdened with a great destiny and a frustrating aptitude of staying alive; a boy named Harry Potter. Shit will once again hit the fan once the Arcobaleno find out what happened to their sky.

**Rules**:

1. I would like for Harry to gain the Pacifier sometime within his Hogwarts year; perhaps around Tsuna and his gang age.

2. Once he does get the Pacifier, Harry must display some of its abilities; mainly premonitions of the futures. Trelawney will be ecstatic. Other than that, it's a free for all.

**Pairing**: Pairing wise I think it would be cute to see a Yamamoto x Harry, Ryohei x Harry, or maybe a general Arcobaleno x Harry.

* * *

**Challenge**: Harry Potter/Dragon Age 2

**Plot**: Being an apostate is hard. Being an apostate in Kirkwall is even harder. Being a hero displaced from his own world is just confusing. Said hero being none other than Harry Potter is worrying. And if you just so happen to be the personification of Kirkwall, well, it's downright terrifying. Especially when this displaced wizard, standing in for none other than Hawke him/herself, decides to say fuck it, I do what I want.

**Rules**:

1. A parody in which Harry just does not care, quite literally. Replacing Hawke's position in the story, this wizard will just have so much fun screwing with the local populace.

**Pairing**: Anything really, Fenris x Harry, Anders x Harry, Isabella x Harry, Heck, even Varric x Harry. It'd probably be amusing just to pair him up with everyone. However it's up to you.

* * *

**Challenge**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Plot:** Being forced into hiding after Voldemort's death is pretty bad; worse considering it was his own friends who shunted him off. It's downright atrocious when he's forced not only back into thee muggle world, but also out of the country and into the middle of bum fuck nowhere. And it's absolutely unforgivable when he's suddenly expected to act like a muggle school boy, especially after he won the war. Harry won't take this sitting down, and god help the poor souls that dare get in his way. Too bad the stalkerish sparkly pixie vampires and shirtless harem wolf men didn't get the message; it would have saved them a headache.

**Rules:**

1. Another parody in where Harry is forced to go to Forks by his friends, and asked to be a school boy; only for him to refuse and start blasting magic everywhere like he doesn't just care. Add into the mix a family of vampires with space issues, and a group of wolf boys with a cult mentality; well, trouble is eminent.

**Pairing:** Personally I wouldn't want to see a pairing in this, or if any, just crackish. But ultimately up to you.


End file.
